


Hallelujah

by StealthKaiju



Series: Music of the Spheres [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Conversations with God, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: ‘There’s a blaze of light in every word / It doesn’t matter which you heard / The holy or the broken hallelujah (…) I’ll stand before the lord of song / With nothing on my tongue but hallelujah’Hallelujah by Leonard CohenPrompt: Eternity / Destiny / Ineffable





	Hallelujah

Adam had conversations with God often.

This was not something he talked about to anyone else, because frankly it wasn’t any of their business. But he’d had them before he found out he was the anti-Christ, and he carried on having them after.

He did not pray – he didn’t like to ask for things, except from his parents. And as much as he always came up with ideas for his friends and told them what to do, he wasn’t going to do that to the Creator of the Universe, as that was a bit cheeky even for him.

He never saw God, and that was okay, to be expected really. He heard her voice though.

‘They love each other, don’t they?’ he’d asked her after he met the renegade angel and demon.

‘Yes,’ she replied. ‘What gave it away?’

‘Everything.’ He sighed, and patted Dog, gently tickling his ears. ‘Do they know?’

There was a pause. ‘If they don’t work it out soon, I might smite them myself.’

Adam leant back so Dog could jump onto his lap and nuzzle into him. ‘You don’t mind?’

God sighed. It was a sigh that could move mountains and freeze the desert. ‘Why would I mind?’

Adam shrugged. ‘Because they’re on different sides? Least they’re s’posed to be.’

‘Whose side? I never said anything about sides.’ God huffed. ‘I don’t know, you start a project, let someone else look after it for a bit, and they just go making unnecessary tweaks.’

‘The prophesised end of the world and the war against heaven and hell is an unnecessary tweak?’

‘It’s not necessarily necessary,’ God replied.

The two were silent for a while, the only sound a soft snore coming from Dog.

‘I like having these chats with you,’ said Adam. ‘You’re not going to stop just because things have sort of gone back to normal, are you?’

‘No Adam. I like these chats too.’

‘Oh good, that’s alright then.’


End file.
